Highway to Hell
by Samantha Rice
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas show up in the real world. What happens when they meet up with three fans? Sam/OC, Dean/OC, and Cas/OC Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first attempt at a _Supernatural_ fic. This is co-authored with CayChaotic and Xanaimpala. Go check ou their accounts. Well, without further ado, Highway to Hell!**

**Disclaimer: None of us own _Supernatural_. If we did, there would be three crazy chicks traveling with Sam, Dean, and Cas. And none of the three would as many love interests, just the three crazy chicks. Because Xana is a jealous motherf****er, so no love odes to Dean in reviews, please. Because she will track you down and hit you with a wrench. More specifically this wrench. *holds up wrench*  
**

* * *

"So, Sam, what are you doing this Saturday?" my roommate, Jennifer, asked.

"I was going to go have lunch with my grandma Joy, and then dinner with my granddad. Why?" I told her, frowning.

"Because there's a party over in the boy's dorms. I was going to drag you along with me, but I guess I'm S.O.L, huh?" she laughed.

"Guess so; besides, I have to study for the Digital Media exam on Monday," I said, digging for my car keys so I could head out to see my family on their way back home.

"I thought you knew all that. Didn't you take, like, the exact same class in high school?" Jen asked, confused as hell.

"Yeah, I did, but they added some stuff to the curriculum. And some of the stuff is a little different. My school didn't have very good funding so we had to make do." I explained.

"Oh. Well, have fun with the family," she said. Preparing to walk away, she stopped, seeing something over my shoulder. "Hottie alert. That guy is _totally_ checking you out!" she whispered to me. I turned around slowly and looked for the guy she was talking about.

"Who?" I asked, not seeing anyone but guys from our class milling about.

"The guy leaning on the black car over there. He's with two other hotties, it looks like," she told me, pointing for a second.

I followed the path her finger had made, and froze in my tracks. I saw the three guys she was talking about, and it made me wonder if this was an elaborate prank, or if our school was being used for filming.

"It's a Chevy Impala. A 1967 Impala to be exact," I told her absently.

"You know them?" she asked, giving me a disbelieving look. I glanced over and smiled.

"No, I just have a friend who was obsessed with that particular car. I think she might know who he is though. Catch you later?" I told her, beginning to walk towards the car that would change my destiny.

"Yeah, _if_ you dish _everything_," she told me, walking towards another class. I waved a vague 'whatever' and continued walking. Not seeing any cameras, I went with the only logical answer: I'm getting punked. As I reached the man, I looked up and drew in a deep breath, gathering my courage.

"You're Sam Win... Jared Padaleki, right?" I asked, smiling at him. "And Misha Collins, and Jensen Ackles." I pointed out the other two men, wondering why they all seemed to be in costume.

"Why does everyone keep calling us that!" Jensen exclaimed from behind the wheel.

"Uh, because those are your names?" I tried, getting a bad feeling about this.

"My name is _Dean Winchester_, that is _Sam_ Winchester, and he is friggin' _Castiel_! We are not named Jared, Jensen, or _Misha_! Who names their kid _Misha_ anyway!" 'Jensen' exploded.

"Dean, calm down. I told you this was an alternate reality," 'Misha' said, trying to soothe the raging man behind the wheel of the car.

"Am I being pranked? Did someone put you up to this?" I asked, looking at 'Jared' with a feeling of apprehension.

"No. We're just not the actors you seem to think we are. I'm Sam Winchester. I think I'm the only one, besides maybe Cas, who has grasped the situation. Which pretty much just leaves Dean," he said, with the nervous tone that made him... Sam.

"Are you messing with me?" I asked him skeptically.

"No. No, we're not. I'm sorry. But Cas said you could help us with the job we're on, and that we could find you here. You are, Samantha, right? Samantha Collins?" he said, looking at me uncertainly.

"Of course she is! Are you doubting me!" Castiel exclaimed, looking genuinely annoyed and hurt.

"No, Cas, just double checking," Sam said, grinning at me like a little demon child.

"Uh, if you are really Sam, Dean, and Cas," I began, nodding towards each of them as I said their names. "Could you please excuse me for one second?" I asked, already pulling my phone out of my pocket. Sam and Dean looked skeptical, but Cas just nodded like he understood, like he _knew_.

"Go ahead and call them. We will need them as well," he told me. And I knew right then that he knew why they were here, even if Sam and Dean didn't.

"Okay. Uh, thanks," I said uncertainly, taking a couple steps back, already dialing Xana's familiar number. I waited while the phone rang four times, on the fourth ring it was answered.

"Hello?" came Xana's breathless greeting.

"You need to conference in Cayli. Like, NOW," I told her, deadly serious.

"Alright, alright. Chill and hold on." she said, complying with my slightly rude demand.

I stood drumming my fingers on my arm as I waited for her to get back.

"Okay. Sami, Cayli, say hello." Xana said, coming back on the line.

"Hi Sami!" Cayli said brightly, I smiled slightly to myself.

"Hey, Cay," I began quickly. "Listen, do you guys remember those fictional guys we married?" I asked, half jokingly.

"Which ones?" Xana asked, laughing along with Cayli.

"The ones who fought demons," I said, not in the mood to goof off about it right now.

"You mean, Sam, Dean, and Cas?" Cayli asked, picking up on my tone.

"Yeah, those are the ones," I confirmed. "You guys need to get to my school right now," I told them. "Catch a plane. I'll pay for it. Cayli, sorry, but it's the fastest way down here. Get Xana to drug you or something." I told them, glancing back at the car where all three guys were staring at me; kids from my school beginning to stare at them.

"Sam, what the heck is going on?" Xana asked, her tone worried and serious as hell.

"They are sitting in the parking lot of my school. Sam, Dean, and Castiel." I told them, pausing for their reactions. I heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a short silence.

"Wait, wait, wait. Sam and Dean _Winchester_? Castiel the _angel_?" Xana asked me, unbelieving.

"Would you like for them to say hello?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, sure," Cayli said with obvious uncertainty.

"Yes," Xana, the more practical one of us said, matter-of-factly.

"Fine," I said, walking over to the car. I handed the phone to Sam. "Say 'Hello," your name, and pass the phone along," I told him quickly.

"Uh, hi?" he said into the phone. "I'm Sam Winchester."

I motioned for him to pass the phone to Dean and he complied.

"I don't know why I'm doing this but, hi, I'm Dean Winchester," he said, before passing the phone to Cas.

"Hello. Castiel," the angel intoned, following my directions to a tee. I held out my hand and the moment it was placed in my hand I brought it back to my ear, walking a little ways away once again.

"See?" I asked into stunned silence.

"Holy shit!" Cayli blurted. "You weren't joking."

"Okay. Sami, you set up the tickets, I'll sedate Cayli. Where are we taking the plane from?" Xana asked, business-like. Cayli, on the other hand, expressed her disagreement about the chosen transportation.

"I'll let you know once I get them set up. For now, just go get Cayli," I told her, my mind already working. I would buy two tickets for whatever airport was closest in their area; I wouldn't even care if they were expensive first class tickets.

"Got it. Bye Sami. I'll talk to you soon." Xana said, preparing to hang up.

"Bye Sam!" Cayli chirped through the phone line.

"Bye, Cay. Bye, Xana. See you guys soon," I said. I hung up and immediately went through my contact list for the number of Jet Blue Airlines.

* * *

**Xana's A/N: I am a pissy little girl. Don't you love me? : D Hope you enjoy.**

_**Cayli's A/N: And don't you love me more than Xana cause I'm so much better? Lol.**_

**Samantha's A/N: Okay, well, other than the two of them about to fight... aren't friends fun? This is the first chapter. It took a bit to get it done, I wrote it and then sent it to Cay, and then Xana (almost said Cas there... whoops) to have both of them tweak and edit it. Well, this is a brain child (and secret fantasy) of ours, and I truly do hope you enkoy the story we are putting so much effort (so much I work on it in class) into. Oh, and don't forget to hit that little button. You know the one I'm talking about... You know you want to... Do it... Do it... Oh, and you can also find the same story, from their perspectives, on their profiles. Please review! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two of Highway to Hell! CayChaotic should be posting her chapter one sometime soon, and Xanaimpala should be posting chapter two once I re-send her mine for reference.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own _Supernatural_, if we did, we would totally be in it.**

* * *

"Okay, thank you," I said politely to the woman on the phone before snapping it shut. The parking lot had all but cleared out and I was standing a good ways from the three men and the impala.

I could feel their eyes on me; they hadn't really left my back since I had walked away from them for some privacy. I then opened my phone back up and hit the number two for speed dial (number one was home), and waited for Xana to answer, knowing that by now she would be at Cayli's.

"When we going, Sami?" Xana asked, less tense than earlier, but still pretty serious.

"The soonest flight out is in fifteen minutes from Raleigh, but there's no way you're getting to either Raleigh, or Charlotte for that matter, in fifteen minutes. The next flight is in an hour and a half from Charlotte. If you hurry and leave you can make it there, get through security, and have Cay drugged with a few minutes to spare before take off," I told her, beginning to pace.

"Okay, what flight?" she asked, and I could hear her grab a bag and presumably motion Cayli to follow her through the door.

"Jet Blue flight 1082, which will take you to New York. Then, you get on flight 54 to Orlando," I rattled off, reading it from the back of my hand. "The tickets are under my name, Collins, and should be waiting for you once you reach the airport. Cayli will be drugged, so she won't care, but they have TV and radio. And you can buy movies, and if you go to some channel, or click something on the menu there's a thing where you can track your flight progress. You can also get food, a snack or whole meal, and they give you drinks. Anything else you need to know?" I rattled off all the vital information, hoping Cayli wouldn't freak out before they got there.

"Yeah. How long will the flight be?" she asked. I could tell she was already on the highway from the sounds around her.

"Well, there's a two hour layover in New York, so including that, about seven hours. I'll be in Orlando waiting for you, and either the guys will be with me, or they'll be at my dorm," I told her, the gears in my head still turning as I continued to plan out how this would go down; calculating the time it would take me to get there and back, how long I would be there, and whether or not it would be best to just take the guys with me. All plans of meeting up with my family had flown out of my head as this mini-drama unfolded.

"What about that family dinner thing you had planned?" I heard Cayli ask; remembering much more than I did at the moment.

"Shit!" I yelled, attracting stares that I ignored. "I forgot about them," I said truthfully. I thought about what excuses I could use to skip out on it.

"Well, your granddad lives right outside Orlando, right?" Xana asked, thinking much straighter than I was at the moment. Xana had always been the quickest thinker and the coolest head of us all. "Just bring the guys and leave them where you'll be able to find them, then meet me and Cay at the airport. We probably won't even be there, and you'll have time to get them to tell you what they're doing here—or get Sam into bed."

"Xana! Inappropriate! But you just saved my ass so, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I would have given her a look between shock and appreciation at that point had she not been miles and miles away.

"No problem. I'll text you when we land," she told me. I could detect the slight laugh in her voice, causing me to smile in response.

"Sure. Have a safe flight."

"It wouldn't be fun if it was safe, but bye anyway."

"Bye." Our call ended, and I closed the phone, turning back towards the fictional men brought to life.

"Alright. So, you guys are following me to Orlando. I'll leave you at the airport and be back within a couple of hours, then we can sit and talk," I told them, smiling as brightly as I could through my nerves.

"Why can we not just give you a ride and accompany you?" Cas asked, looking at me with an 'I don't understand' face.

"Because, I have to meet some people in Orlando, and I have to give them a ride back," I explained, dodging a bullet.

"Right. And how do we know you're not just gonna ditch us?" Dean asked, skeptical of the whole plan.

"I've wished you guys were real for years. Do you really think that I'm going to ditch you after all that? If anything, I should be worried about _you_ guys ditching _me_!" I told him incredulously.

"Point taken," Sam said quickly, turning to get into the passengers seat of the Impala; the legendary car that had so much history packed into it. I thought of Chuck's description of it in the last episode of season five, in the last _Supernatural_ novel. This one car meant so much; it had helped Sam to overcome Lucifer.

"We leaving or what?" Dean's gruff voice broke me out of my reverie. It was so weird thinking that these people actually existed. I looked up to find all three men watching me with suspicion.

"Yeah. Sorry. Uh, I need one your phones real quick," I said, slipping my own iPhone back out of my pocket and pulling up the new contact page.

"Right!" Sam said, retrieving his own phone from the pocket of those nice, tight—out of his jeans. He pulled up the new contact page on his phone and handed it through the window. I passed him mine and quickly typed my phone number and name into the phone and saved it.

"There you go," I said, handing it back to him. I watched as he typed the last few digits of his number and smiled. "Call if anything happens, or if you need to stop. Other than that, follow me. We should get to the airport in about an hour," I said, smiling.

"Sure," Sam answered, smiling back. I forced myself not to stare and drool, and reluctantly turned around.

I walked over to my car and popped the trunk, keeping my iBook in my arms, I swing my backpack in and slammed it shut. I walked around and slid into my pretty little corvette and started it up. I pulled up to the exit and stopped to make sure that the boys were following me before pulling out and heading for the highway.

* * *

**Samantha: Well, here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long, but I lost my flash-drive (again), and had to find this on my school's server. But I found it, sent it out to Cay and Xana, and here it is! I hope you liked it, and I hope you take the time to review! ^-^**

**Xana: bout time she sent it to us. .**

**Samantha: Hey, I tried! I just couldn't find it! _**

**_Cayli: Xana, be nice! xD_**

**Samantha: Thank's Cay. Okay, you all know you want to click that pretty little button down there and review... Do it... Do it...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye, guys! I love you!" I called out of my window as I pulled out of my grandfather's driveway.

"Bye, Sami! Drive carefully!" my younger sister cried, waving.

"Love you, Sami!" my mom yelled, I waved one last time before pulling out into the road and heading towards Orlando International Airport, mentally gearing myself for any possibility, even it having all been a delusion.

I walked into the airport and looked around, trying to figure out where the guys had gotten to. I spotted Cas at the bar, talking to a sad-looking man. I rolled my eyes, hoping this wouldn't be like the episode he got himself and Dean thrown out of the 'den of iniquity', to quote the angel himself.

"Your wife was just a very unhappy person. It is not your fault she left you for a younger man. She was insecure." He was saying as I walked up. The poor man was just staring at him like he had lost his mind. I mean, how was he supposed to know that the guy was an angel?

"I am so sorry sir, was my brother bothering you?" I said, coming up and putting my hands on Castiel's shoulders. The guy looked up at me with this blank expression, I think he was more than a little bit drunk.

"Brother? But I am an angel of the lord. I am not related to you," Cas said, confused, I rolled my eyes; leave it to Castiel to say something like that.

"Of course you are, Jimmy." I said, simultaneously patting his shoulder and pulling him up.

"But my name is not Jimmy," he said, looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Of course it is Jimmy. Now lets go see the nice doctor, okay?" I tried to keep up the charade as we walked out of the small space.

"What are you talking about?" Cas asked, sounding completely lost. I looked around, trying to find the Winchesters.

"Sorry, I had to make it look real. Do you know where Sam and Dean went?" I asked, looking up and escalator.

"That way." He told me, pointing off the right, towards the food court. I rolled my eyes, of course Dean Winchester would head off to the food court, what else did I expect?

"Come on," I said, leading the way.

"Dude, that is disgusting…" I heard Sam say as Cas and I walked up.

"What's disgusting?" I asked perkily. Sam looked at me and smiled.

"Dean is on his seventh Big Mac." He informed us. I looked at Dean.

"Seriously? You are going to die of a heart attack, and then Cas is going to have to go back into hell to save your sorry ass, just so that you can freaking save the world!" I yelled, having a mini freak attack.

"Whoa, easy. I'll put 'em away, okay?" he said, eyes wide, like he hadn't expected me to freak out that badly.

"Sorry, I just don't like people killing themselves slowly." I said. I could feel my face heating up, no doubt turning a bright red color.

"It's fine, I'm gonna go see if I can find a place, other than McDonalds that has pie." Dean stood and looked at the rest of us. "Anyone else want anything?" he asked, glancing around. I shook my head, still embarrassed.

"No, but I will accompany you," Castiel said, moving to stand next to the eldest Winchester.

"Sure," Dean shrugged. "Sammy?"

"I'm good." Sam replied, at the same time I said, "What?" I felt the blush crawl its way back up my face, realizing he was talking to his brother. Dean and Cas walked of to find the pie, leaving Sam and I alone at the table. We sat in awkward silence for a bit before Sam spoke.

"You're a lot nicer than I expected you to be." He said.

"Uhm, thank you?" I said, unsure if I should take it as a compliment or not.

"Well, when Cas told us you're Wiccan, a witch, I figured you'd be as mean and nasty as the other witches I've met." He explained, causing me to giggle.

"Oh, I know all about those sorry excuses for witches. They all practice black magic, hexes and curses. I only practice white magic, spells of protection and healing. Plus, I don't mess with the free will of others." I said, explaining my religion.

"I forgot, our life is a show here." He said, not sounding too happy about it.

"Yeah, and a lot of people are upset for you. They think of you guys as real people, and feel bad that on top of everything, you're lives are as messed up as they are."

"So do you watch the show?" he asked, watching me. I laughed.

"I love the show. So do my friends that are coming here. I think we've seen every episode, meaning we've seen you guys shirtless before…. That sounded less creepy in my head." I said, making a face. Sam laughed.

"Kind of. But it's okay, I know what you mean." I smiled, still feeling awkward.

"So what are you doing in Leesburg?" I asked, hoping to the goddess he wouldn't say what I somehow knew he would.

"Well, Cas said there were three girls we needed to find, and then when we found you, you were the one with the hunt nearby."

"The vampires." I sighed, my heart sinking.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I found one of the bodies, it looked just like it does on T.V, but it smelled worse." I explained.

"I'm sorry, was it someone you knew?" he asked.

"No, but its still kind of sad when you think about the fact that someone else _did _know her."

"I try not to dwell on that too much…" he said, before we lapsed into a comfortable silence. I pulled out a book to pass the time while we waited for the other two guys and my two crazy friends.

"Xana! Cay!" I yelled, waving as my friends walked off the plane. Everyone was glaring at them, while Xana flipped off everyone she saw. Cayli just rolled her eyes and hurried towards me, as if afraid an angry mob would attack Xana. "How was the flight?" I asked tentatively as they reached me.

"It was bullshit! There were no doctors." Xana exclaimed, pissed.

"Who gives a shit about the fucking doctors!." Cay said, glaring at our psychotic friend.

"That bad, huh?" I asked, sympathetically.

"It was a wonderful trip to magical land. Now where's my hubby" Xana asked, getting straight to business.

"Technically, he isn't your hubby right now." I pointed out, trying to be the one who kept reality in mind, although I was starting to doubt that there was such a thing as reality.

"I can dream." Xana sighed, wistfully.

"Well, whatever. You guys ready to meet Team Free Will? You're not gonna faint or anything, are you?" I asked, knowing there was no way in hell that either one of them would faint.

"Hell no, I'm not no pansy!" Xana almost-shouted, faking a redneck accent.

"I think I can contain myself." Cayli said, smiling

"Just follow me to the magical happy place where the men of our dreams await!" I cried, doing a small happy dance.

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Cay asked, staring at me.

"I really am. But its okay, you guys love me anyway." I linked arms with her. Xana suddenly started very fake coughs, like she was trying to be subtle, even though I knew she was doing it on purpose. Cay slapped her arm.

"Of course we do." She said to me. "Bitch, don't be mean to Sami like that!" she glared at Xana.

"Shut up whore." Xana said, glaring right back.

"Alright, alright, retract the claws. Lets just go see the guys, okay?" I said, trying to keep the peace.

"She started it." Cayli mumbled. Xana sighed.

"At least Hellhound's on my side" she said.

"Hellhound?" I asked, somehow knowing what was coming.

"Our new doggy!" Xana said happily.

"We found it on the street in New York." Cay said, just as happy as Xana.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Just wait, you haven't seen the dog yet." Cayli said.

"Oh, I can't wait." I said, sarcasm dripping from each word. "So I take it we have to go find a dog carrier?"

"Nah, I didn't wanna put him in a cage. Just let me whistle for him," Xana said. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled. A big, mangy, wolf-like dog ran up, missing a piece of its ear. I gaped, somehow still surprised that they had found such a mean-looking dog.

"He's completely harmless." Cay said, patting the dog on the head.

"I'm sure." I said, still not completely believing it.

I led them towards the gate, where the three fictional men come to life awaited, sitting on a bench.

"Well, guys, this is Xana Wolf, and Cayli Cress. Xana, Cay, you know who they are!" I said happily. Xana just stared at Dean.

"Hey, uh, its nice to meet—What the fuck is that!" Dean yelled, catching sight of the dog.

"What's wrong with my dog, he's adorable." Xana said, offended.

"Yeah, Hellhound is the sweetest dog ever!" Cay defended.

"The hell? Keep that thing away from me!" Dean said. Xana looked pissed off. Apparently not even the man of her dreams could insult her dog.

"Don't fucking talk about my dog, bitch. I'll fucking kick your ass to the moon! You may be cute, but you ain't that cute." She said, glaring. Cay just laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Sam said with a nervous chuckle.

Xana started looking around nervously, as if she was trying to hide from someone. Cay joined her in looking around but then stopped.

"Dude its that old lady that rode with us twice!" Cay said, pointing at the woman who was giving them glares.

"What did you do?" I asked them.

"Nnnoottthhiiinnngg." They both said at the same time, smiling innocently.

The lady started her way over to us. "Dude shes coming over here. Book it!" Cay said, grabing Xana's arm. When the lady finally made her way over, Xana gave her a death glare.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" The poor old lady said.

"I ONLY WANTED TO FIND A DOCTOR! ARE YOU ONE? NO SO SHUT THE HECKA UP!" Xana yelled at the woman. The woman had a horrified look at what Xana had said but decided to leave. Xana smiled triumphantly.

"Well aren't you a bucket full of sunshine?" Dean said sarcastically. Xana went back to glaring at him.

"Okay, well…. We should all head back to my dorm. And that dog needs a fucking bath." I said. I was not going to let a random dog off the street into my dorm without having been washed first.

"Bitch, no he don't. He already had a bath, that's just his fur color" Xana glared at me like she was offended.

"Well, just to make me comfortable letting it into my room, it needs to be washed, please." I asked.

"If you want this dog washed so bad, you do it. Do you see how big he is?" Cayli told me.

"Well, whatever… Does he have fleas?" I asked, not wanting little jumping, biting bugs all over my dorm and car.

"We found him on the street. What do you think?" Cay asked sarcastically.

"Buy him a flea collar, and we'll call it even." I said, hoping to minimize the bites.

"I'm fucking broke!" Xana yelled at me, causing several people to stare.

"Whatever! Lets just go back, and figure out what we're doing, deal?" I said, giving up on doing anything to the dog.

"We're going back to your dorm. Isn't that what you said we were doing?" Cayli asked, confused.

"Oh, I meant about the vampires…" I clarified.

"Vampires?" Cay asked, curiously.

"Lets kill some dead bitches!" Xana yelled, making people stare again.

"Hell yeah!" Dean agreed. I rolled my eyes. We all walked out, still making people stare as we argued our way through several topics.

Samantha's a/n: well, that's chapter three! Sorry it took so long, I had to use Cay's computer because I gave the school theirs back, and mine has no internet. As always, please read and review and check out Xanaimpala's and CayChaotic's chapters as well.

Cay: I think we're hilarious :)

Xana: My name is close to yours :D


	4. Chapter 4

I unlocked the door of my dorm and let us all inside, looking around to see if it was a mess. Lucky for me, it wasn't; although I had left an episode of Supernatural on.

"Oh crap!" I said as I ran over to turn it off. The show was paused on Sam lying on the cot in the episode after he got stabbed.

"Hey I remember that one. I fucking hated that shit!" Xana exclaimed as she kicked off one of her shoes, it hit the wall.

"Yeah me to. It made me bawl." I said, without thinking of the contents of my sentence before it was too late. I sighed to myself when I had realized what I said.

"I never saw that episode." Cay said. I stared at her, in shock mostly.

"You never saw that episode?" I asked. She simply shrugged as a response. "You're weird." I told her as I walked over to my chair to sit down.

"Those episodes didn't have a you know who in it." Xana smirked at Cay as she casually walked around the room.

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't start watching the show until later," Cay defended.

"Yeah well those episodes had a certain yellow eyed demon in them so I didn't like it." I told her and rolled my eyes.

"Who the hell is the you know who?" Dean asked. He looked at everyone for a response.

"Cas." Xana said quickly with a smirk. Dean gave Cay a weird look.

"What. Why?" Dean asked. Xana started to say something but Cay hit her in the arm. I caught the hint and started giggling. When I looked to Dean to see his reaction he had a confused face.

"I don't understand." Castiel looked towards Cay for an answer.

"Um...good. Because I don't either," Cay answered quickly, her discomfort visible.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Xana spoke up. " So about those dead guys..." Xana started off.

"Right," Sam began, "well, we're pretty sure it's someone who attends this school..."

"See Sami, that's what happens when you move away from friends," Xana said, being a smart ass.

"Oh, shut up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But," Sam started again, a look of weirdness on his face at Xana's interruption, "we need some extra help finding out who it is."

"What exactly do you need help with?" I asked.

"Breaking and entering," Dean said casually.

Xana made a sound of excitement. "I'm going to break into a place that I worked most of my life to get out of!" she said happily.

"What part of the school are you breaking into?" I asked, looking around at them.

"The administration building. We need to get a look at some student records." Sam explained.

"Oh, that's easy, my friend Carmen works there for her work-study." I said, smiling. "I can get the key from her… Or at least her bag." I chewed on my lip in thought.

"Well okay then, but I was really looking forward to kicking down a door," Dean said, Sam giving him a look.

"Well, please don't kick down any doors at my school," I said, rolling my eyes. I looked over and saw Xana smirking.

"Awe… But Sami! Kicking down doors is fun!" She said, her eyes sparkling with want and adventure.

"No, Xana!" I shouted, pegging a pretzel at her, having found the bag near my bed.

"You know, Sami, she does have a point. Kicking down doors is fun," Cay said.

"I know it's fun but it's my school and I don't wanna destroy the whole place!" I said, looking at her.

" I do not see the need of kicking down a door when we posses a key." Castiel remarked with a straight face.

"But that's the point Cas! It's for the hell of it!" Dean said quickly with a smirk on his face. Xana chuckled at Dean's foolish antics, as she always does. I couldn't stop myself from sighing and rolling my eyes.

"So, when can you get this key?" Sam asked, getting back to business.

"Umm…" I thought for a second. "I have my first class tomorrow with Carmen, so I can get the key then, and then we can sneak in at night. Carmen misplaces stuff a lot so she won't notice and I can put it in her bag on Monday…" I said, staring at my computer screen, which changed to my screensaver, pictures of Sam.

The first one was from the episode where he and Dean kept pranking each other, right after he got out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel.

"Okay," Sam begins, but then stops, glancing over at my computer, "uh…"

"What I asked, looking over at him." I was in my own world and hadn't noticed the screensaver yet, as it changed to a headshot of him smiling.

"Dude, she's got pictures of you half naked…" Dean said.

"What!" I shrieked, looking back at my computer as it changed to a picture of Sam in a muscle shirt and jeans. I blushed and wiggled my mouse, going through and changing my screensaver to something harmless. "No I don't."

"Um," Sam laughed awkwardly, saying nothing else.

"Porn," Xana said in between coughs. Dean looked away, a smile on his face as he tried not to laugh.

"It is not porn!" I cried, pegging another pretzel at Xana. "Besides, Cayli's screen—when she had it stuck on that one picture of you know who—was worse!" I said, knowing they would recognize the reference.

"Thank you, Sami," Cay said with a sigh, giving me a not-so-nice look.

"How is it worse?" Dean asked in amusement.

"It doesn't matter!" Cay said quickly.

"Because he doesn't have a towel," Xana said with a smirk, chuckling, earning a glare from Cayli.

"He sort of has pants on though…" I said, thinking about it.

"Dude! Can we talk about something else now?" Cayli asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"No! I wanna talk about the awkward pictures! Like that one Xana had with the perky thing…" I said, smirking.

"…His nipples you mean?" Xana said, uncaring that I had tried to embarrass her. She was one of the hardest people to embarrass.

"Yeah…his nipples," I said, not amused.

"You knew that wasn't going to bother her," Cay said, smiling in amusement.

Dean smiled smugly, glancing over at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" I said, shrugging.

" Well let's hurry up and find out who the vamp is. I really wanna see if I can kill one." Xana said with a smirk, always being the most violent.

"We can't do anything till tomorrow so we might as well try to get sleep." Sam said. I looked over at the clock. It read 1:30am.

'Who goes to bed at one-thirty in the morning?" Cay asked, glancing over at the clock.

"Men who watch chick flicks, that's who," said Dean with an amused look.

"He does not watch chick flicks!" I shouted angrily, defending Sam at the same time he shouted, "I do not watch chick flicks!"

I covered my mouth, my cheeks turning pink.

"Okay, so where am I sleeping?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"In a hotel room?" Cay suggested.

"And where the hell am I sleeping? I ain't got money for that." Xana said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to the right. I noticed that she was looking at Dean. I guess his question from earlier peeked her interest.

"Y'all can sleep in here." I offered, gesturing around my room.

"I don't know what you do in here," Xana said, a look of mild disgust on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then sleep outside." I smiled sweetly.

"I don't mind sharing," Dean offered, which Xana returned with a smile.

"That sounds very nice…"

"Dude, seriously?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Dean asked, feigning innocence.

"Okay," Cay sighed, "you are sleeping in here, whether you like it or not," she said, pointing at Xana. "And you three are going to a hotel." She gestured towards the three men.

"Okay…" Xana sighed.

"Good. Now, get out," Cay said, looking at the three of them.

"Alright, we're going," Dean said, holding his hands up.

"Oh hey! One of you hold on a second." I said, turning to my desk and digging through the drawer. They all stop, turning back to look at me.

I dug enough cash to pay for a couple of nights at the only motel in town and walk over to press it into Sam's hand. Seeing as how he's the most responsible I figured I could trust him with it.

"Uh, what's this for?" he asked, looking down at the money, then back at me.

"Miss Carol at the motel has enough trouble paying the bills without credit card fraud. Use that to pay for a room, but I expect y'all to pay me back." I said, turning around and grabbing my nightgown out of a drawer.

"Sure, cause we have money," Dean remarked.

Sam sent him a look. "Thanks, and we'll pay it back," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Take your time. I don't need it back right away." I said going behind a screen and changing into my nightgown. I came around, pulling out my ponytail. "Now, not being rude, but you really have to go." I said, pointing at the door.

"Goodnight, ladies." Dean said, walking out after the other two and closing the door.

"Okay, Xana, Cayli…. Go to bed." I said, turning off the light.

* * *

Sami: Read and Review!

Cay: Do it. Or I'll get Xana to hunt you down.

Xana: :D Haha you know it!


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I had to revise this chapter, because I made some pretty horrendous mistakes in bringing in the demon blood thing before we meant to, and I also made some grammar mistakes I wanted to fix...**

* * *

My head moved from side to side, searching for something, anything. I saw Sam materialize in the blackness around me.

"Sam!" I called in relief, a smile stretching across my face as I reached for the taller man. He turned around, blood dripping down his face and from empty eye sockets. My mouth opened in a silent scream, as I backed away. I bumped into something solid and turned around, a scream about to break loose from my throat when I recognized the backs of Xana and Cayli's heads. I relaxed a little bit until I realized that their heads had holes in them; giant, gaping holes with brains showing.

I made a noise, somewhere between a sob and a scream. I felt something grab my arm and turned, ready to kick whoever, or whatever's, butt. I saw Sam, his mouth opening, trying to form words. Only he had no tongue. I shrieked and took a quick step backwards, tripping over something. When I looked down. I saw Dean, looking much as he had in the season three finale, after being attacked by hellhounds.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted, looking around and spotting more bodies, Bobby, his head torn off; Jo, her chest ripped to shreds, her heart most likely gone; Ellen, her throat looking like it had been put through a paper shredder. I opened my mouth to scream and…

Woke up in my bed, in my dorm room, covered in sweat. I lay there for a second, trying to calm my heartbeat. With a sigh I rolled over, throwing off my blankets and rolling onto my feet.

"Morning starshine, the earth says hello." Xana said from the bed next to mine, sounding unusually happy. I opened my eyes and mumbled a good morning, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. I needed a shower, there was no way I was leaving the house covered in sweat, 90 degrees or no.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door and then froze.

"Wait a sec… Why is Xana in my dorm?" I whispered to myself, still in a little bit of a sleepy fog. I frowned and thought about it for a second, before I remembered the night before, and a smile swept across my face. I almost skipped over to the shower, and turned on the hot water, humming quietly. I stripped and pulled my hair into a ponytail, grabbing my facecloth and a razor so I could shave.

I was washing my hair when I heard someone yell.

"Damn it!" they screamed. I smiled, recognizing Cayli's voice, probably annoyed for: a) being awake so early or b) me being in the bathroom. I smiled and quickly finished, rinsing off my cherry blossom shampoo and lotus blossom body wash. I stepped out, grabbing a fluffy black towel and drying off before wrapping it around myself and walking out.

I saw Xana laying on my bed and rolled my eyes, walking over to my dresser. I pulled out my gray corset-style pinstripe bathing suit top and put it on, ignoring Xana. We'd spent so much time together, it didn't even matter anymore. I pulled out my underwear and jean shorts and slipped into those too, zipping the shorts just as Cay came back in.

"Hey, did you guys know we have an angel outside our door?" she asked. I sighed.

"No, I was not aware that there was an angel outside my room." I said, not really surprised, and a little exasperated, she could have just had me flash the whole floor!

"Well… Now you know?" I could hear the smart-assery in her tone and sighed. Xana laughed.

"Guess he was worried?" she suggested, looking at Cay, who just shrugged. I could only imagine what she had seen, and decided to change the subject.

"Alrighty then. Let's give the guys a call." I said as excitedly as I could, taking my phone out of the jeans I had worn yesterday. I selected Sam off of my contact list and put the phone on speaker. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello?" he asked. My stomach flipped and a smile grew on my lips when I heard his voice come through the speaker on my phone.

"So I think we need to meet up and plan out what we're gonna do." I said, cutting right to the chase, putting some dangly black and chain earrings in my ears. I clicked my tongue ring anxiously against my molars a few times while I waited for his answer.

"Good idea. We will be there in a few." Sam said, a smile in his voice. I picked up the silver and black crystal ring and slipped it onto my right thumb.

"Alright. See you then." I answered, trying not to let my voice show the butterflies swarming in my stomach. I hung up the phone and looked at Xana and Cay, who were still in their pajamas. I sighed inwardly and put on my silver and black watch, stepping into my black platform flip-flops. "Are you guys gonna change?" I asked, putting in my silver pentagram belly button ring with the black rose and black crystals.

"It's too early." Cay groaned, shoving her face into pillow. I sighed and reached around to clasp my silver butterfly necklace behind my neck.

"Do you want Cas to see you like this?" I asked, knowing it was no use, she could care less what she looked like in the mornings. I glared at her, hoping that might work too, but neither of them was very afraid of me.

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" she argued. I shook my head and started pulling a brush through the wet mass.

"You should be ashamed!" I remarked, only half-joking, continuing to try and get my hair into some sort of order.

"Ashamed of what?" she snapped back as I gave up and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I saw Xana lay down in my peripheral vision, and started to drag some black eyeliner across the bottom of my eye.

"Ashamed of the fact that you're in the same clothes you were wearing last night and that your hair is a mess? I tried, knowing how touchy she was about her hair.

"The humidity will just ruin it anyway, I'll wet it and brush it, but I'm not going through all that I usually do with it." She griped as I applied some silvery-gray eyeshadow to my eyes. I felt like being sparkly, so sue me.

"And your clothes?" I asked, rolling my open eye. She just gave me a look.

"Like I said, it's too early." I shook my head and pulled out my little make-up drawer, shoving the eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow I had just used back in, while picking out a shimmery mocha-flavored lip gloss to wear today. I love lip gloss, and I tend to lick/chew on my lips a lot, so most of the time I'll buy the flavored kind.

I realized Xana was zoning out on us, she threw a hissy usually when we fought so early, and judging from her look, she was daydreaming about Dean. I hated to drag her out of her happy fantasies, but we needed to get our act together before the guys got here.

"Hey! Come back down to Earth." I said, snapping my fingers in her face, trying to get her out of it. She gave me the coldest glare she was capable of, and I feared for my life. I knew she hated when people interrupted her daydreams.

"Oooooooo." Cay said, quoting the cat from Puss in Boots. She laughed and looked at Xana who smiled back at her. I rolled my eyes and went over to my desk to pull out a Nutrigrain bar for breakfast. It didn't take too long for the guys to get over here, it was a small town after all, and Xana managed to straighten up and pull on some jeans and a clean t-shirt in the meantime.

Just as I finished straightening my bangs, there was a knock on the door, and I went over to let the guys in, surprised when Xana started fixing her already fixed hair. I opened the door and Sam, Dean, and Cas filed in in that order.

"Alright so what exactly is the plan?" I asked, looking over at Sam.

We went over the plan we had talked about before, with adjustments, like one of the guys coming with me. Sam volunteered, and it made me happy. We decided the best way for him to not cause suspicion was to pretend he worked there, so he was going to pose as a janitor. I noticed Xana had zoned out.

"Uh, I think Xana may be on another planet..." I said, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another glare.

"Hey Xana!Earth to Xana!" Cay called, trying to break I into the inner world Xana had created for herself.

Xana blinked, and her eyes lost the glazed look of one who is lost in a day dream. She shot Cay a questioning look, before switching her gaze to me, giving me the same expression.

"As we talked about I am gonna go through school and then, at some time, duck in and take the keys so we can break in tonight. Sam is going to look out for me during school by posing as a janitor. Whatever you and Cay do with Dean and Cas is up to you." I explained, shrugging as I finished.

A mean thought flashed behind Xana's eyes for a second before it was hidden, and she glanced over at Dean, who just gave her his trademark smirk. Xana's cheeks tinged pink, and she quickly looked away avoiding his gaze. Cay smiled and shrugged at her, as if to say "Hey, what are ya gonna do?". I decided that was as good a time as any to leave, plus if I lingered much longer, I was gonna be late to class anyway. So I mumbled some goodbyes, grabbed Sam's hand, and left, hoping Cay and Xana didn't do too much damage.

"So where do I get a janitor's uniform?" Sam asked when we left the room. I scrunched up my nose in thought before blowing my bangs off of my face.

"You know, I have no effing clue..." I said, pausing... I thought for a second about all of the janitors at the school (you start to notice them after a while of finishing work quickly) and ran through which ones were sweet, which ones were creepy, and which ones were just plain mean, I compared those lists to which ones were Sam's height, and came up with the perfect janitor to knock out for a few hours.

"I could always apply at the front?" he suggested, and I shook my head, smiling at him.

"The application process takes too long, and besides, if you fill in for someone, no need for them to realize the guys missing for a few hours. Mr. Camdon is a real creeper, and I wouldn't mind not having him around for a while, and having you shadow me instead." I said, pointing at a janitor that was conveniently stationed in the lobby of my dorm house this morning, emptying trash bins.

"All right, but I'm gonna need both hands if I'm going to knock a guy out." he pointed out, shooting a glace at our still clasped hands. My heart skipped a beat, and my cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Oh! Crap, right, sorry. I was just... Uh, lost in my own world, ya know?" I said, quickly relinquishing my hold and wrapping my arms around my midsection. Sam laughed, a happy sound that I would never tire of hearing. I immediately cursed myself for thinking that. Being around Xana and Cay had put the old filter on my mind, everything I thought got their comments even before it left my brain, and whenever I say sappy stuff like that, well, my friends love to tease me for being a wuss. Not my fault I'm a romantic!

"It's fine. I'm gonna go get that uniform." he smiled at me and walked off to go do his thing. While I waited I walked over to the common living area, and poured myself some coffee out of the freshly brewed pot, dropping a dollar in the jar to replenish our caffeine supply. I poured another for Sam, but let it be, not knowing how he liked his coffee, and poured a lot of sugar and Irish cream creamer into mine. I stirred and tasted it, before adding just a tiny bit more sugar, stirring it and putting the lid on. Sam walked up in his new outfit just as I took my first sip of coffee.

"I poured a cup for you too, but they never talked about how you take your coffee in the show." I remarked, gesturing to the steaming Styrofoam cup on the table. I watched as Sam poured a bunch of sugar, and a little bit of creamer in to his coffee, before stirring it and snapping on a lid.

"Ready to go?" he asked, taking a sip of the still steaming liquid. I nodded, tossing the used plastic spoons into the garbage can.

"So what'd you do with Camdon?" I asked, walking towards my car, knowing I'd end up late and sweaty if I didn't take the fast, air-conditioned contraption.

"I knocked him out. He should be unconscious for a few hours, but just in case I tied him up and gagged him. I hid him in a locked bathroom." he explained, shrugging. He was pushing along a mop and bucket, and I eyed it, knowing there was no way it was gonna get in my car.

"Sounds good. At least he won't be trying to blow girl's skirts up today." I said, smoothing the leg of my shorts self-consciously.

"He's done that to you?" Sam asked, looking kind of mad. I shrugged.

"He does it to anything in a skirt. A friend of mine was testing it once, so he shaved his legs, wore a skirt, and was a girl for the day. That afternoon Camdon was blowing the leaves off of the quad, and when Alex walked past him, he blew his skirt up. Alex used it as an excuse to punch the dude." I explained, unlocking the doors and climbing into the drivers seat, Sam getting in next to me. I had to squash a girly squeal of excitement at him being in my car...

"The guy sounds like a real ass." he commented. I giggled as I pulled out of the parking space, and accelerated towards the building my first class was in.

"He is, but for some reason no one ever reports him..." I thought about that all the way to the right place. When we got there, I grabbed my laptop off of the backseat, my bag out of the back, and showed Sam where the janitor's closet was.

"Which ones your class, just in case?" he asked, looking around the busy hallway. I pointed to the door marked '350 – HAZLETINE – WEB DESIGN'.

"It's only an about an hour today, and I can get the key right before we dismiss. I'll scream if something goes wrong, but it should- EEK!" I jumped an yelped as someone came up behind me and poked me in the sides. That person then began laughing, a laugh I recognized as belonging to my friend Alex. I turned around and punched him in the arm. Not a punch meant to hurt, but one meant to say 'What the fuck'.

"Hey, geez, Sami. I see you deep in conversation with the a janitor, so I come over an poke you, and you act like I just ruined your game." he said, rubbing his arm. Like me, Alex is an Aspie_**[1]**_ with ADHD. Unlike me, he doesn't have Manic Depressive Disorder_**[2]**_.

"Alex, you can be such an ass sometimes!" I said, slightly pissed that he had interrupted my conversation with the younger Winchester.

"I know, and you love me for it. So What are you up to tonight?"he asked, I sighed and shook my head.

"My two very best friends ever in the whole world ever just got here from North Carolina, so I'ma hang with them tonight." I looked over my shoulder and smiled apologetically at Sam, who smiled back and nodded, and walked into the classroom. Alex on my heels, trying to convince me to introduce him to the girls. I sighed, it was gonna be a long class.

Four hours later, I had finished with my classes for the day, and the key was safely tucked safely in my bathing suit top (hey, not taking any chances! It's actually a very good place to hide small valuables and money.) As we headed back to the dorm building, Sam pulled the janitor's jumpsuit off, revealing the usual jeans and dress shirt underneath.

"So, do you think their still there, or did they go off to find a bar or something?" Sam asked me. I giggled.

"Knowing Dean, a bar, but knowing Cay and Xana, they would have gotten bored of bar fights, and gone to find some amusement park. I think the strip mall in town has some sort of thing for kids with a zip line and water. Knowing my friends they went there." I said. Sam gave me a look.

"I keep forgetting that here our lives are a show, so people know us as well as we know each other, if not better." he ran a hand through his hair agitatedly and I nearly crashed my car.

"Most people don't think you're real, if that helps." I tried, a that nervous fluttery feeling in my gut acting up again.

"Not really. I mean, when I think about the fact that you've seen me at my lowest, I get kinda nervous." I smiled a little, knowing how much he must think we all hate him.

"We all have our problems, and and admitting them is what makes us strong. I have my issues too. But you just have to stay strong, and believe in yourself. I know there are a lot of things you've done that you hate, both now and in the future, but none of us hate you for it, and we cheer for you constantly." I said, the most words I had said to him all at once since I had met him.

The rest of the ride was spent in a slightly awkward silence. When we pulled up in front of my building, Sam turned to me and put his hand on my arm, stilling my movements.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, and my breath caught in my throat. I just nodded, unable to speak. He smiled and turned to open his door. As he got out his side, I took a moment to take a deep breath, and try to still the fluttery flying feeling in my belly.

I climbed out of my car, and this time remembered to bring my school stuff in with me.

"Guys, I got the key-" I cut off as I opened the door. I looked around in awe, rooted to the spot. My whole room was a shambles, Hellhound had gotten into everything!

There was stuffing all over the floor from my pillows and blankets, my bed was torn up, my fairy snowglobe was smashed on the floor, as well as the porcelain unicorn I had as an ironic inside joke only I knew about.

All of my roommates things were broken too, picture frames belonging to both of us were shattered. My desktop computer hadn't even survived!

Xana and Cayli were frozen in the act of shoving things under beds, and in the closet, staring at me standing in the door with deer-in-headlights looks. The dog had even chewed his bowls and toys to death!

I opened my mouth to speak, but my friends cut me off.

"IT"S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" they both yelled at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**So... Chapter six and it is five Mocrosoft Office pages long... It took me awhile, but my excuse is that I do not have my own computer, and I was on vaction. I went to visit my grandparents and they have no computer... Also, I am a perfectionist. Well, enjoy. Oh, and Cay, don't be a bitch and scan. Please read it.**

* * *

I looked from my friend's faces, to my destroyed room, to their dog, back to look at each of them, struggling very much to stay calm and failing miserably.

"What the FUCK?" I yelled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I still can't believe he ate my bed." I said as my final word on the matter of my trashed room, expressing my annoyance that Hellhound had destroyed literally everything.

"Well, obviously, your bed threatened his life." Cayli said, amused at my distress over something she must have considered mostly unimportant.

"So it was self-defense." Xana added in, still obviously annoyed that she had to leave Hellhound back in my room again. There wasn't really much damage left for him to do, unless he wanted to somehow become a wrecking ball to smash through the walls... Actually, I wouldn't put that past him.

I opened my mouth to reply to that statement, something like: 'How ban a bed kill a dog?' When I remembered who I was talking to.

"Not even going to get into it. There is no winning with the two of you." I said instead, sighing.

Cay smiled like the cat-that-ate-the-canary in victory as we approached the administrative building. I fished the key out of my pocket, knowing that three out of our little group of six was upset at me having gotten it. Cayli, Xana, and Dean had all wanted to smash down the door... I put the little piece of cut metal into its slot and turned, feeling the lock give way, and hearing the tumblers click.

I turned the knob and pushed the heavy door open, letting the cool, refrigerated air spill out into the muggy night. I stepped aside not going in first, but instead letting Sam and Dean, the ones with the flashlights enter before me. Xana was following closely behind, and knowing Cay hated being in the back, I slipped in behind her, Cas and Cay following me. The door swung shut behind them and closed with a dull thud, and a loud, ominous click that echoed eerily through the room. I looked around, trying to see shapes in the darkness.

"The teacher and student records should be kept over there." I pointed to a row of filing cabinets lining the wall behind the main desk. They were labeled, making things a bit easier for us; two were labeled STAFF in bold black block letters. If they hadn't been labeled, more people could have died tonight while we searched for the vampire.

"This'll be time consuming. Sami do you know the names of any teachers working the night shift?" Dean asked, not enthused with the idea of looking through all of the files. I thought about it for a second, and realized I actually didn't.

"Sorry, but I don't, never had a reason to." I told him apologetically. I looked around at them and I knew we were all thinking about how long this was going to take, and if we were going to be able to help someone else, or if someone else was going to die tonight.

"Well, you start there. I'll try the school's database," Sam said, handing me his light and starting up the ancient desktop. I smiled, and walked over to the stacks of papers sitting around the desk.

"Yeah, take the easy way out." Dean huffed, walking over to one of the cabinets. Xana perked up, walking after him.

"I'll help you." She said, smiling sweetly. She looked so innocent….. Ha. Dean smirked and the pair started sorting through the files. Cayli walked over to the other cabinet and began rifling, still watching everyone else though…the nosy bitch. She was lucky I loved her so much or else I would have been offended.

I started by sorting the files I had into two categories, Students, and teachers. I figured if they had been hired recently enough to be the vampire, Mrs. Gordon the secretary may have left it out on the desk. The desktop finally started, and pulled up the standard log-in screen. Access to student of staff records would require a teacher log-in. Sam sighed and leaned back in the desk chair.

"I guess we should have asked you to get a teacher's log in and password." He said, looking at me with a 'we tried' expression. I smiled inwardly, proud that I could help on this one too, probably speeding our process along.

"Well, actually, I do know one." I told him, moving around to the computer. He slid the chair back some, giving me space to access the keyboard. I felt a little weird at standing in front of him like that, but brushed it off, putting my mind back on business. "Mrs. Gordon had to fix a problem with my computer once, during class. For some reason, I memorized her user name and password." I explained, typing the information in. One I'd finished I hit ENTER, and the desktop screen with its icons pulled up. That for some reason was so BS… I had memorized it to get around the firewalls.

"Well, alright," Sam said, his tone and manor impressed. I tried really hard not to smile with the pure happiness I felt, and failed. I went back to my pile of papers and started looking through them again, looking up every few seconds to glance at Sam's face as he concentrated.

His eyebrows were slightly furrowed in a tiny, concentrative frown, and his eyes were flicking across the screen, and every now and then they moved down to the keyboard to type in a search parameter. I found myself studying the face I already knew by heart, this time it was in person, and he was really there. I had noticed that his hands looked rougher, more calloused than on the show, showing that they weren't able to get everything right. Jared Padalecki's hands looked nothing like they were used to handling guns, and digging up graves, and Sam's looked every bit like he used them every day for hard work.

I snapped myself out of my stupor, hearing a little bit of a clatter as Cay dropped her phone. I blushed and looked back at the papers, hyper aware that I had just been staring. I heard Cas speak as he picked up her phone, and I could imagine that she was probably just as jittery as me on the inside. Cay thanked him, and was probably going to say something else when Sam spoke, still watching the computer screen.

"I think I found our vampire." He said, and everyone turned to him. I moved to stand next to him, and looked at the screen, the file of a night school math teacher pulled up. Of course, math…. No wonder she was evil. She was actually kind of pretty, but her eyes had a dead look in them.

"Lori Sweeney," I read off the name from the top. Lori… Xana would want to be the one to kill her.

"Blond and her name's Lori. She's definitely an evil bitch," Xana said, practically spitting the creatures name out. I tucked a strand of my own blond hair behind my ear, ignoring that one. Xana hates the name Lori. Explanation? You sure you need one? Okay: Walking Dead. We're all three fans of the show, and Xana has a thing for Rick, which adds to the dislike of the woman.

"Okay… Besides that," Dean said, looking at Xana like he was readjusting his mental image of her. "What else?"

"Well, she teaches a late-night math class, for one. And she recently started teaching here a few weeks ago, which is when the disappearances started. I'd say she's more than likely who we're looking for." Sam finished. I knew math was evil…this confirmed it.

"That's kinda twisted." Cay said, matter of factly. I got what she was getting at, and when Cas looked at her in confusion when she wasn't paying attention, I explained.

"It's basically like when a teacher preys on their students for inappropriate intentions, except she's killing hers instead." I added.

"Vampire pedophile." Xana and Dean said in unison. They paused for a second, and then grinned at each other. I laughed to myself, knowing how happy that would make my friend.

"So, does it say where we can find Pedo-Vamp?" Xana asked. "'Cause I really wanna take her on." Xana's lust for the hunt showed in the way her hazel eyes lit up at the thought. Sam glanced back at the computer screen and scanned the page.

"There's a home address, but I doubt it's legit." He glanced at the clock. "Her class lets out in about five minutes though." He looked back at the rest of us.

"Guess we better saddle up and gank this bitch before someone else disappears." Dean said in his business-tone. Which had Xana squeeing inside, judging by her expression.

We cleared out of the administrative building, careful to remove any trace of us having been there.

*.*.*.*.*.*

We headed to Sam and Dean's current vehicle, a rental that probably had Dean missing his baby terribly, as soon as we left the building. The guys headed straight for the trunk, where they had stashed a black duffle-bag stocked with hunting supplies, specifically tools effective in killing vampires.

"Alright, so you three head back to the dorm—"

"No!" Xana cut off Dean with her violent objection. "No. Eff that. I'm going."

Dean paused in the act of pulling something out of the bag, and looked at Sam. Then he stood up to his full height and looked down at Xana.

"Oh, I don't think so." He said sternly, his face set into a mask of stony disapproval.

"Oh, I think so." Xana mocked, crossing her arms over her chest like the stubborn bitch she is.

Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but was beaten to the punch by Cayli.

"Fact of the matter is, we're coming with you guys." She said, speaking up for the two of us.

"Yeah. And there's usually always more than one." I added, my sponge-like brain having retained the fact that they were pack creatures, demonstrating another fact that Xana had once told me, in the original myths, vampires and werewolves were the same creature.

"And you're a wuss, so you'll need my help." Xana put in, taking a jab at Dean. She smirked at the elder Winchester, and he just gave her his cold glare in return.

"We might as well let them," Sam said, speaking for the first time during this argument. He didn't seem to like the idea of bringing us along either, but he seemed resigned to the fact. I wasn't going to be treated like a baby, though. I'd had enough of that my whole damn life, I was going on this hunt one way or another. I was more than aware of the risks. "I don't think they'll take no for an answer." Damn straight! Dean sighed and looked at Xana.

"Alright. Fine. We're all going. But you do as I say, got it?" He regarded the slight woman in front of him sternly. She glared at him but didn't protest at his demand.

They had only bought two machetes, one for each Winchester. So because Dean made the comment that he didn't want to have to 'baby sit' or 'watch our asses' he gave Xana, Cay and I blades dipped in Dead Man's Blood. (Probably a pit-stop along the way at a mortuary or coroner's office.) He passed a blade to Castiel as well, the angel looked hesitant to accept, but held it confidently in his grasp, more than capable of using it.

Xana had maintained her silence through Dean's whole little speech, almost as if she didn't have any sarcastic remarks to respond with. I knew that couldn't be the case, and most likely she was just thrilled to have a knife in her hand, and a hunt in front of her, this having been something the three of us had been dreaming of for years. I turned my own knife in my hands a few times, accustoming myself to the feel of it, and I couldn't wait to get it into a vamp. I squashed an anticipatory smile, knowing that would get me into trouble with someone.

I led our group toward the math buildings, knowing that this time the sight of the small cottage-type building would not end up in frustration. Sam and Dean had the lead, and Xana, Cayli and I were close behind. I was surprised that Cay was allowing Cas to bring up the rear, knowing that she usually hated to have anyone behind her. All of us kept an eye out for anything hinky. Even us girls, who were inexperienced knew that a hunt was no joke, you have to constantly watch your surroundings for anything unusual. We all stopped in our tracks when Dean signaled us to with an arm outstretched.

"So what's your plan _wuss_?" Xana kept her voice low, but probably couldn't help the little jab at Dean, her own small form of retribution for his doubts on her own ability or even his desire to leave us behind. Dean looked like it annoyed hi, but surprisingly made no comment. I guess he really did have self-control when it counted.

"Like Sami said, we should expect more than one." Sam warned. I couldn't help the bright smile that crossed my face, or the warm feeling that grew in my chest. I knew it was weird, and he didn't know me at all, but I was already in love with the younger, taller hunter.

"You three go in first- Cas, you go with them. You'll weaken it with the Dead Man's blood, and then we'll be right behind you to finish it off. Think you can do that?" Even though he was talking to all of us, Dean's eyes were directed at Xana, his look daring her to say something smart, or challenge him. Of course, Xana is an over-achiever and did both.

"As if I need _you_ to finish it off _for_ me." Xana scoffed, big and bad, as always. It really felt like we had spent no time apart from each other.

"Fine. But I'm not comin' to your rescue." He snapped, a scowl in place on his face. Of course, Xana couldn't let him have the last word.

"Bitch, I don't need you," Xana stated, using her 'gangster' voice. I could tell this was only the beginning of a wonderful relationship. I shook my head and smiled a little, what wonderful people.

"Guys, pedo-vamp and victim are exiting the building now." Cay informed, cutting off Dean's impending reply in what could turn out to be a rather long argument. We all turned to focus our attention on the pair as soon as she said it, almost in sync with each other.

The victim was out cold, and slung over the vampire's shoulder as she walked towards the back of the building. No one ever went behind the buildings for anything but putting trash in dumpsters as far as I knew.

"We'll go around and cut her off. You four go in behind." Dean ordered, looking doubtful of his own plan. He made no other remark as he and Sam headed around the other way while Cas stood with the three of us. I felt a little nervous to be actually doing this, but I knew we were capable. My throat tightened a little thinking of what could happen to Sam and I shook the thoughts away to turn back to the matter at hand. My friends looked just as unsure and nervous as I did, but I knew we were all more than a little excited.

"Run and backstab the bitch in the back?" I offered, no one else giving any suggestions.

"Seems like the best idea." Cay answered, shrugging. "Works in video games." I laughed, thinking of how my friends had banned me from video games.

"Doesn't work for Sami." Xana reminded her thoughts obviously in the same vicinity as mine. I smiled a little.

"Nothing works for Sami in video games." Cayli agreed. "Sorry, Sami." She offered to me, bother her and Xana amused.

"I know I suck, okay! So, backstab the bitch?" I asked, trying, as always, to get us back on track, but still kind of making fun of myself anyway. Xana and Cay shared a look and nodded.

"Backstab the bitch." They said simultaneously. It was kind of creepy when they did that.

"Any objections?" Cay asked, looking over at Cas. To be honest, I had kind of forgotten he was there.

"I assume Dean requested I stay behind to assist you. I will follow your lead." He said in his kind of emotionless mono-tone voice, all of his attention on her.

"Okay… Let's go then." She said, averting her eyes.

"Finally!" Xana cheered, taking the lead, blade ready and eyes darting around, on the lookout for other vampires. We were all capable of holding our own, despite Dean having no confidence in us. Even I could take care of myself, for all my friends teasing of me being the wimp. As stupid as it seemed, I had even been taking self-defense classes, which really would come in handy fighting some of the larger monsters, my five-foot self being kind of small…

Xana ran ahead, us other three not far behind, straight after the vampire. I doubted she could smell us, there was no wind, and she was a little too far off. But she obviously heard us behind her. Once Xana got close enough she exploded into action, dropping the student and whirling, trying to knock Xana out. Xana ducked, dodging the blow.

While the vampire was distracted with that, Cay wasted no time in taking full advantage of her inattention, moving quickly behind her and thrusting the blade in the middle of her back, causing the evil math-teacher's body to go limp and fall to the ground as she stepped aside. Cas and I hung back, blades ready if something went wrong or another vampire showed up. There was no need for all of us to try going after the same monster and getting each other in the process.

"Aw! I wanted to backstab the bitch!" Xana complained, upset that she had missed her shot.

"Sorry, I panicked." Cay said with a small smile.

"Okay, wuss! Get your ass out here and finish it off!" Xana yelled to where Sam and Dean were supposed to be waiting around the corner. The following silence lasted too long, and I could feel a lump form in my throat, making it hard to breath or speak.

"Something is wrong." Cas unnecessarily noted. I Looked at Cay, starting to panic just a teeny bit.

"Always more than one." Cay said, repeating my own statement, and looking right back at me.

Leaving Lori laying on the ground, the four of us took off; Xana and I in the lead as we sprinted for where the guys should be waiting. Rounding the corner I regretted even bringing up the fact that they travel in nests— Pedo-vamp wasn't alone.

Sam and Dean were currently outnumbered by three. One had Dean pinned to the wall, fangs out, as he held it off, his machete at his feet. Sam, machete held out in front of him, was holding off the other two.

Xana didn't hesitate in running over to Dean, and I immediately ran for Sam. I could hear Xana cutting off the head of the vamp holding Dean as I reached Sam and shoved my knife in between the bigger of the two vampire's shoulder blades.

The smaller one turned to look at him, and Sam jumped right in to cut off her head. As her body was hitting the ground he turned to the man and cut his head off too. As he straightened he smiled at me, and my answering smile was accompanied by a blush. I turned my head so he couldn't see it and my eyes landed on Cayli as a fourth vamp rammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground. My heart stopped for a moment as I watched my friend get attacked.

"Cay!" I yelled, starting in her direction, but knowing there was no way I'd get to her before the vampire got her.

Cay pushed on it, trying to get it off of her, but being a supernatural being, of course it was stronger than her. She managed to keep its teeth off of her, and Cas walked up and rammed his knife into its back, causing the body to go limp. She shoved it off of her to the side, and Cas looked at her intently.

"Are you all right?" he asked, Cay's face looked confused, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I slowed to a walk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She answered, smiling. She looked a little out of it, and I worried about concussions.

When Dean spoke next I was worried about my hearing, or maybe I was just going insane?

"Guess you three will be just fine in our world—universe—whatever." He said.

Xana, Cayli and I exchanged looks, and then looked back at the guys, and spoke in unison.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**So, don't forget to review and let me know what you think... The little box is right down there, and it would mean so much to me if you did. Also, don't forget to check out Caychaotic and Xanaimpala's versions of this same story. They are also increadibly talented and creative, and their perspective's are a lot different than mine. But ah... yeah, please review. It really does make me feel good about this story, and it let's me know that you really do enjoy it. So... uh, yeah...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! So two chapters in less than a week! What could be going on? Did Sami suddenly hit upon a streak of genius? Did she get rid of a bout of writer's block? No, and no. Thanks to the help of my wonderful amazing friend Cay, I bought a laptop... As sad as it sounds, it is also my first laptop, unless you count school-issue ones, which I don't. So expect updates on my stories more frequently, guys. Also, I finished half of this without spell-check, so... Bear with me here towards the end. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Was he serious? Were we really going to their world? I looked at Sam, but he looked dead serious as well.

"Um… Wanna run that by me again Patino?" Xana asked, quoting a movie… I think.

"You are needed in our world." Cas restated. I'm not sure if that was supposed to make us understand better, but… It really didn't help. My whole life was here… In our world, and I kept imagining my mom's face if I disappeared.

"Not that this hasn't been a wonderful dream I used to have," I admitted. "but… I can't leave. I have school and a family." I could tell I was starting to babble, and Sam was giving me a look, and everything in my life was just running through my head, friends, family, school, homework…

"Well you always complain about school so… What's the problem? And who gives a damn about your family?" Xana asked. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but she sort of had a point… My family wasn't the best, and when I was with them tended to treat me like crap, and make me feel like a failure, and school did piss me off an awful lot… But…

"Well… I worked so hard to get here… ya know? I don't want that to be a waste. And I love my family!" I just can't live with them, I didn't add. Sam walked over, and I almost felt like crying. I was torn between what had been my fantasy for so long, and the life I had had… Well, my whole life.

"I know how you feel… Maybe when we are done you can… Continue your schooling?" he gave me a small smile that made my heart flutter a little bit, and even though we both knew he was lying it was a nice thing to hear.

"Well I guess. We should probably make sure everything is packed up then…" I said, still not entirely sure, but going along anyway until another argument presented itself.

"Woo! Let's go!" Cay cheered in excitement. Looking at how happy her and Xana seemed was nice, but still… My whole life.

"Wait, wait, wait! Guys I do have a life here… ya know?" I tried again, trying in vain to get them to have even a little bit of the doubt I was feeling. There was a ball of anxiousness forming in my stomach. I always got like this before I did something totally new, but it usually went away pretty quickly once I was actually doing it.

"Oh well… Nobody cares so let's go." Xana and Cayli grinned, happy and cheerful as always… I was the nervous one amongst the three. Until there was a horror movie, then it was Cay. I sighed and just followed. There was a moment of silent walking for a moment before Dean piped up.

"Well… that was easier than I thought." He said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When we got to my room everyone started to pack. It wasn't difficult for Xana and Cay, since they mostly just had to re-pack some shit, but I had to go through and find the stuff I wanted to bring, and make sure that their dog hadn't broken it. I kept thinking of what the hell we were gonna do. If they tried to leave us behind all the time like they did tonight, what the hell?

Sam and Dean sat on my destroyed bed while they waited for us to finish. Cas just kind of hovered by the door where Hellhound had lain.

Xana dropped a pair of panties on the floor in her haste, but I ignored it, figuring she'd notice it and correct the mistake. I considered bringing jewelry, and in the end only brought what was silver, or could go with costumes. I didn't even notice Dean pick up the undies off the floor before he spoke.

Hey. Dropped something?" I looked over to see him holding Xana's panties with a smirk. Xana's eyes went wide, and her face colored with embarrassment.

"Give it back!" she cried, grabbing for the garment, but Dean shifted his arm so she fell past him onto the bed. I rolled my eyes and packed my own undies while they argued.

"Gimi!" Xana cried, but Dean kept his arm out of her reach, not too tough, Xana's only an inch taller than me, compared to the Winchester's six-something builds.

"Not with that attitude." Dean teased as I continued to pack things, going into the small bathroom to grab my soaps and cosmetics. I unplugged my straightening iron and wound it up before sticking it in my bag.

"Come on, Dean. Stop teasing her." Sam tried, but of course Dean is stubborn.

"Not after what she called me. I might keep it." He said, I could hear the smirk in his tone. Xana changed tactics.

"Well Dean. If you wanted a pair you could of asked. Never knew you were that attracted to me." She said with a smirk. Dean stopped to register what she had meant and then dropped them on th floor.

"Woah! That's not what I meant!" he said, hands up. Xana stuck her tongue out and shoved them in her bag.

"Sure it isn't." she said. I laughed a little at my friend and her crush.

"Would you two stop bickering like a couple?" I teased. Xana gave me a death glare and threw a pair of her panties at my face. I dislike having anyone's underwear besides my own anywhere on me, so I panicked and fell backwards trying to get them off of me.

"Ewww!" I yelled. Xana and Cayli started laughing while Xana grabbed the offending undergarment and repacked it.

"Next time… don't try to be smart." She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out, not wanting more panties in the face.

"Well… I'm ready when y'all are." Cay said as Xana zipped up her bag and sat beside Dean. She suddenly stiffened, but I figured it was just a cold spot or something, or excitement.

"C'mon, Sami. Hurry up!" Cay whined, causing Xana to laugh again. I rolled my eyes and just continued packing, grabbing my mp3 player off of my dresser.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as fast as you!" I defended, grabbing my make-up. I don't wear it all the time, but I figured when we were acting as professionals it couldn't hurt.

"It's probably your boobs weighing you down." Cay tossed back. I just glared and flipped her off. I know I have big boobs, but that doesn't mean I like people pointing it out!

"Here? Now? In front of all these people?" Cay smirked. I mentally slapped myself for doing anything that could be taken in that context to her.

"Oh God." I groaned. Maybe I had been away from my friends for too long.

"No. I'm not God." Cay said, causing Xana and the guys to chuckle. Except Cas, who just seemed to be confused. I packed up the last few things, a couple pairs of shoes, and the pantsuit I had bought for that one time I had to go to court and testify for a friend…. Let's not go there. Needless to say I never spoke to that person again.

"So how are we going to do this?" Cay asked as I zipped my bag.

"Yeah, Cas. How are we going to do this?" Dean asked, looking at Cas.

"It's simple. We must recreate the portal and we will be transported back." Oh, is that all? Cas looked as if this were the most obvious thing that could be done in this situation.

"So where is this going to be done?" I asked, starting to get excited about my dream coming true. Was I actually dreaming? I pinched my leg and it hurt like a bitch so, nope.

"I'm guessing any place will do." Sam replied uncertainly. I smiled at him and looked around my trashed room...

"Might as well do it here." I sighed. "Not much damage left to do..." When no one else spoke up, Cas drew a symbol on the window in a suspicious red liquid. I tried, and failed to convince myself it was strawberry jam, knowing it was most likely blood. Whose blood, I didn't wanna know.

"Now what?" Dean asked, kind of sounding like an ass. Castiel stared at him blankly for a minute before answering as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We wait." We all stood and watched the window for a minute longer before it started to glow. The glow turned into a blinding flash light coming from the window, and was gone just as quickly as it had started.

I opened my eyes, blinking spots from my vision, and found myself standing with my two very best friends, and the men we had only dreamed could be real, in Bobby's house. I looked around, taking in all the books, and dishes (mostly glasses), and beer bottles, and liquor bottles, and... Dust. Lots and lots of dust. The smell of alcohol was so strong, it smelled kind of like a bar. It was messy, and absolutley real.

"It's about time you idgits." Bobby, the real life flesh and blood, non-actor Bobby Singer said, looking at the three men.

"Sorry it took so long. We had a pedo-vamp to take care of." Dean said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, of course Dean would call it that... Well, Xana or Cay would of too, but Dean had voiced it. Bobby gave him a look that obviously said 'shut up, stupid'.

"What?" he asked, looking between the two Winchesters. I almost laughed at their faces.

"A vampire problem." Sam explained, coming to his brother's aid.

"Right... So there are the poor girls?" the older man asked, looking at us. I smiled a little.

"Yeah that's us." Xana said, smiling. She sounded much more confident than I know I was feeling at that moment. "I'm Xana, this is Cay and Sami." I nodded when she said my name.

"And who the hell is this?" Bobby asked, gesturing to Hellhound unhappily. I smiled, remembering my first reaction to the admittedly sweet dog.

"It's her mutt from hell. Dean said, still unhappy about him. Xana fixed him with a frigid gaze.

"His name is Hellhound. And what did I say about being mean to my dog?" I almost laughed, things they say about dogs and their owners coming to mind as Hellhound sat between Cay and Xana, fixing Dean with a similar gaze as Xana.

"Just... Don't let him tear up anything." Bobby said, accepting the dog. Xana smiled her sweetest smile at him.

"Don't worry, he's a good boy." Hellhound mimicked her again, grinning with his tongue hanging out. I rolled my eyes, not having forgotten about how that 'Good boy' had torn up my dorm room.

The boys each greeted Bobby, him acknowledging them with a nod.

"Well while you three boys were gone, I found a case you can do." wait, what? He was kidding right?

"Haha... Sorry Bobby but uh... We are a-sleeping tonight."Xana said, hand on her hip. I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded.

"Yeah... We just pulled an all-nighter and it was our first kill. I think we earned some sleep. Cay agreed, and Bobby looked between them. I was glad my friends were able to talk, because I was just a bit too nervous to form words.

"You boys made them kill a vampire?" Bobby snapped, rounding on them.

"WHAT? Oh, no! I tried to get them to stay behind!" Dean yelled, then pointed at Xana. "She refused!" Xana looked pissed.

"HEY! Remember I saved your ASS!" She snapped. I smiled, we had all refused, and I felt like we had proven ourselves capable.

"You had to have help from her? She could of died!" Bobby continued. Sam was silently laughing in the background and then Bobby turned to face him. "I expected better from you Sam..." Sam's face dropped, and I wanted to go hug him, or do something to bring his smile back... Then I mentally slapped myself for having that thought since we had only just met these guys... Well, technically.

"If these girls are so imprtant then why are you putting them in danger? And where were you angel boy?" he turned to Cas. I was confused didn't them come and get us because they needed our help? Why was Bobby mad at them for using our help?

"I did not possess my abilities in their realm." was Cas's defence. Cay decided to help and spoke up.

"He did stab a vampire though, so he wasn't completely useless." completely, Cay? I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it, because I knew my friend was probably berating herself in her head for that.

"Thank you, Cay." Cas told her. Thank goodness he was... Well, Cas. Bobby sighed in defeat.

"All right. Y'all can go sleep upstairs wherever you want. Boys... Your downstairs." Bobby narrowed his eyes at the men, I giggled to myself.

"Don't be ridiculous Bobby. We are full grown ad-"

"They are young women whom I refuse to let you violate." Bobby cut Dean off, glaring. Dean looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't. I smiled at Sam as we headedfor the stairs.

We made our way to Bobby's spare bedroom. I smiled as I spread a blanket on the floor and grabbed a pillow off the bed. Xana took the armchair, and Cay the bed.

Well... Goodnight fellow female hunters." I said, grinning like an idiot. Yes it was cheesy, but I had to say it.

"Yeah... Goodnight guys." Xana said, smiling.

"Goodnight." Cay answered. And with that, we all went to sleep. Well, we tried anyway. I lay awake for a long time, just turning the events of the past couple days over in my head. Registering the fact that we had a hunt. An honest to goodness hunt to go on. I smiled, and resisted the urge to squeal like a fangirl.

As I was falling asleep, I heard Xana wake up from what sounded like a nightmare.

"God..." she sighed, and I heard something, most likely her, hit against fabric. She got up after a minute and left the room, I heard her footsteps pad down the hall to the stairs and figured she was going downstairs.

I lay in that twilight zone between sleep and wakefulness for a few minutes longer, thinking about Sam, and the way his smile made me go all warm and mushy inside. Then I wondered again what Bobby had meant about us being important. Then I drifted off into a fitful sleep, unable to sleep straight through the night due to excitement.

* * *

**So there you have it, guys. Chapter seen from Sami. Xana's is already up, and so is Cay's so be sure to check those out to if you haven't already. Please review, it means the world to me. :) Okay, well, see you guys later!**


End file.
